Double Life
by mcgirl
Summary: Josh's first occupation was not as a politician after all "once a CIA agent always a CIA agent"


Disclaimer: I do not own The West Wing or any of its characters.

Summary: There is another part of Josh's life that no one knows about and is far more dangerous then the west wing ever will be.

Josh was sitting in his office doing work when he heard a knock on the door and said "come in." "How are you doing Josh," the man in the black suit said. "Bill lets get straight to the point and not make small talk," Josh said. "Always the CIA agent, not getting your guard down," Bill said smiling. "I am busy, get to the point fast," Josh said getting very impatient. "We need you to do some things for us for about two weeks." "I am not in the CIA anymore. Last time I checked I worked for the President and not you," Josh said. "You know Josh, as well as I do that once you are in the CIA, you will always be in the CIA whether you like it or not. Your country needs you and you are obliged to serve your country first and foremost," Bill said. "Can we talk about this later I have an important meeting with the President that I have to go to" Josh said getting out of his chair. "Sure, I'll come by some time tomorrow, see you later" Bill said exiting the door first followed by Josh. "Don't linger by my office Bill. I guess I will see you later" Josh said coldly.

Oval Office

"What are we looking at right now" the President said. "There is a bill in the house right now that increases the CIA budget, and it looks like it will pass both the senate and the house" Leo said. "Our budget right now, I mean the CIA's budget is probably lower then it needs to be. In this modern world we need to have the best security that we can have in order for us to be protected. I know I am toting the company line but it is true. I would rather be safe then sorry sir," Josh said. "It sounds like you have been in the CIA Josh," the President said. "Could you see me in the CIA sir," Josh said putting on a forced smile. "No, I don't think that I could see you in the CIA Josh" the President said. "Is that all sir" Leo said. "Yes, you are all dismissed," the President said.

Josh went back to his office and sat down. He wondered if that was what Bill wanted, he hoped that was it. He did not want to be in the CIA but once in the CIA always in the CIA.

Flashback:

Russia 1983

They were in a big empty warehouse waiting for the deal to take place. The CIA discovered that there was a traitor among their midst and planned to arrest him or accidentally shoot him. "You are doing good for a rookie," Mike said. "You are not to bad yourself, plus nothing has happened yet, do we have backup" Josh said. "Yes, stop worrying we are going to get Rob and take him out as well as anyone else" Mike said. The two CIA agents finally heard someone come in and waited for all the men to arrive. They heard someone shout in Russian and knew that somehow they had been betrayed. "Shit" Mike said, we need to get out of here.

They ran as fast as they could among the gunfire that was being fired both by the Russians and Mike and Josh. They had gotten out of the warehouse but Mike was shot in the leg. "Leave me Josh, save yourself" Mike said. "No, I am not sure what they taught you in the army but the marines taught me to never leave someone behind." They finally got to where back up was but a bullet hit him and he immediately went down.

End flashback

"Josh, Josh I have been knocking on your door for a few minutes but you did not answer," CJ said. "Sorry it has just been a stressing day and it isn't even lunch yet." "I saw Bill Clarik come out of your office and it looked like you were in a heated discussion," CJ said. "He just came to talk about the bill CJ, nothing more nothing less. I have to go meet with someone CJ, I'll talk to you later" Josh said grabbing his coat. "Alright but if you ever need to talk call me or come by my office" CJ said. "Will do CJ, but there is nothing to talk about."

After he left the Whitehouse he called Bill. "We need to talk Bill" Josh said. "I know that. Why don't we talk at headquarters Josh, Do you have anything that you have to do today?" "No, not really I will meet you at headquarters," Josh said turning his phone off.


End file.
